More Than This
by MellyGleek
Summary: Blaine has had the biggest crush ever on his best friend Kurt for years and lost his chance to tell him when James moved into town and started to date Kurt. Now Mr. Shue's new assignment might just be the way to win him over. Based off of the song More Than This by One Direction.


**Here is a little one-shot based off One Direction's song More Than This. I hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Glee or One Direction's song More Than This.  
**

* * *

"Good morning, guys." Mr. Shue said walking in the door.

"Hello, Mr. Shue." Rachel said. "So, far this week I thought we could…."

But before she could finish she was cut off by Mr. Shue. "Rachel, this week everyone will sing a song to express their feelings." Said Mr. Shue.

"So, we'll all get solos?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, so for the rest of the time try to come up with some ideas," Mr. Shue said.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Kurt asked his boyfriend James.

"Not sure yet babe." James said putting his arm around Kurt as he looked down at Blaine. See James knew that Blaine had a crush on Kurt or more like everyone knew, but Kurt. Blaine and Kurt had been friends since they were little and Blaine had always liked Kurt, but never had the courage to tell him, he lost his chance when James moved into town and swept Kurt off his feet. Blaine sighed and just looked away as he thought to himself.

"So, Blaine do you know what you want to sing yet?" Kurt asked smiling down at Blaine.

"Um, I'm not sure yet." Blaine answered.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you pick you'll be great." Kurt said taking James's hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day Kurt came running into Glee late and sat next to James. "Sorry, Mr. Shue." Kurt said with a smile.

"Its fine, Kurt." Mr. Shue said. "Now as I was saying Blaine has picked his song and is ready, so take it away Blaine."

Blaine smile and took a deep breath. "So, this song is for someone special." Blaine said looking at Kurt as he did this and he got a look from James as he shifted in his seat waiting for Blaine to start his song.

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,  
_

Blaine took a big breath and started to sing and play his guitar as he held it just a little too tightly as he locked eyes with Kurt.

_And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,  
_

Blaine kept on singing and looked away from Kurt and down to the ground.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this  
_

Blaine continued to sing and remembered all of the times that Kurt had told Blaine just how great James was and tried to push past it all.

_If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,  
_

Blaine got up and took a deep breath and walked over to Kurt and smiled down at him as Kurt blushed and looked away, but as he did this James gave him a dirty look and Blaine walked to the other side of the room.

_And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',  
_

Blaine did a little turn but throughout the whole song he tried to keep eye contact with Kurt.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
_

Blaine went back to the stool he started on and sat down as he continued the song.

_I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,  
_

Blaine kept on singing and smiled a Kurt.

_(And I say)  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
_

Blaine looked away from Kurt and closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back to Kurt.

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
_

Blaine looked away from Kurt once again and thought what it would be like if he and Kurt were together and smiled to himself.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
_

Blaine let go of his guitar a little as he continued the song.

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this_

Blaine smiled at the end of the song and walked back to his seat. "Very nice job, Blaine." Mr. Shue said. "That's it for the day, bye guys."

After Mr. Shue said that Blaine got up and tried to get out of there as fast as possible. "Blaine." Kurt said walking up to him. "I really liked your song." Kurt said as he was taken away by James.

"Yes Anderson, it was a good song." James said.

"Um thanks." Blaine said walking the other way.

* * *

The next day at school he heard two people yelling coming for the Glee room, so he looked in. "James you're such a jerk!" Kurt yelled.

"Well fine, we're though!" James yelled running out of the other door.

"Fine!" Kurt yelled after him.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine." Kurt said wiping away the tears on his face.

"No one should be treated like that." Blaine said sitting down.

"Hey Blaine, did you really mean what you sang in that song?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine.

"Yes, Kurt I've been in love with you for as long as I could remember."

"Then why did you never say anything?"

"Because I was too scared,"

"Blaine, I love you too." Kurt said with a smile.

"You do...?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you go out with James?"

"Because I thought you were too good for me."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Blaine, can I kiss you?"

"Um, yes."

Kurt leaned into Blaine and the two kissed for what seemed like forever then broke apart. "Wow." Both said at the same time.

"Hey, Kurt will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Oh Blaine, I thought you would never asked." Kurt said with a laugh as he kissed him once again with a smile.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? With much love MellyGleek :)**


End file.
